gtafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
David Tipton
David Tipton and character Gta Series, and also and the protagonist of Grand Theft Auto: Pink Heaven City. Biography David Tipton, was born on Sunset Island in 1978 within a great poverty that the family was facing, he then decided to look for a job not getting over the city he decided to become a seller of hot dogs in Los Santos, after getting a good money he went to Pink Heaven to seek employment. Events of GTA PHC David Tipton A poor man came to Heaven Pink City in search of a job, he ends up finding Jack Curtis an FBI agent that conversation with David, and tell him to destroy the Gang of apples, and so a person survives the gang and David win a shelter the station. David then goes to his second mission to train your parkour training in the field of Interior Police near Pink Heaven, and so David trains until its end and then moves it to gain a benefit in missions to kill you shall not sought. Jack tells David search for the bodies of two people to find it, it finds a shelter and thirty bandits inside him when his bullets ran out, that David had called for backup and so he found the bodies and took them to the Police station of Pink Heaven, After Jack tries to infiltrate the gang of rivals but end up being knocked out by the bad guys is at risk of deaths, David quickly gaining a mask is taken at the entrance of the Territory Rivals to rescue Jack and so they have to run to the police station before the car explode, The Sergeant of Police Jack replacement, sends David to be infiltrating the gang of rivals and get information possible and then start killing then checked the bodies of the dead. George Sergeant, David sends work on banditry for a while then David started trying to enter the rest of the Gang Rivals is in the Mountains, Alex send his boss David cut firewood in the Southern Highlands, Jack then discharged discovers is it that George is a dealer of Rivals is sending David to kill George, George to find a headshot of Jack killing him instantly and David, George escapes from police station is trying to go to the Island near vice City, David with his machine gun shoot jetsky George exploding it at the time and a shark catch it and eat it and then three sharks go after David has to go back and forth to town, The mayor of the city to a house in the mountains for David is he then says that the officers of the City Police died doing standing in full crime, David then has to overcome his position as a police officer and so the mayor to send him on a mission to arrest some people the city is to put things in it, Jay Bibi the dealer that this still loose, destroyed half the prison and thus freed the members of Gang Rivals and tornadoes and so the city is at war, David then has to exterminate the territories of the Mountains, is then he has to fight with the leaders of the two gangs and so the last letter of the leaders they sent a missile to hit the city, so David has to help evacuate the city in about 40 hours, to the city of Las Venturas, the missile to fall on the city destroys it all, is all places were destroyed and thus the population back to the city and help collect junk City, David is so have to check the missile and send to Area 51 to check the missile, and so they discover the Missel has a rocky stone and then missile will explode in 30 seconds, then David goes to try to get out of Area 51 as fast possible and then he dropped to his plane and he is badly wounded and goes crawling to town in search of a doctor, after Daniel is taking high Sheriff named. Category:Protagonists Category:Law enforcement officers